Friends to the End
by Mystkyten
Summary: Tithen Dulin finds a new friend, one Legolas may not find as friendly. Takes place 5 years after Tithen Dulin
1. Default Chapter

Title: Friends to the end

Author: Mystkyten

Rating: pg

Author's note: This takes place before the fellowship of the rings.

Summary: Tithen Dulin finds a new friend, one the other may not find as friendly.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize, they belong to Tolkien, I am only borrowing them for a little while. I promise to bring them back in the same condition as I found them, maybe with a little wear and tear

means thought  
means human speak  
means flashback  
"means elven "

Please R/R

A/N You really need to read Tithen Dulin before you read this one in order for it to make sense. This story takes place 5 years after Tithen Dulin.

Chapter 1

Tithen Dulin was bored, and a bored 10 year old was NOT a good thing. Ada and Legolas were in meetings all morning and it did not look like they were going to come out any time soon. Elinor and Nyssa were also in the hall, healing the wounded elves. There had been a lot of wounded lately. Ada was worried about that, hence the meetings, but when Tithen asked what was going on, Ada told her not to worry about it.

Tithen looked out the window into the garden below. She so wanted to go into the garden. Ever since the attack when she was little, she was not allowed in the garden alone. But that was years ago! Surely she was old enough now. She was 10, old enough to take care of herself. Legolas had been showing her how to use a bow, and Ada had given her a miniature bow that was once Gwaeren's. Tithen remembered the spirit of the elfess that helped Ada and Legolas find her. She had not told Legolas or Ada, but whenever she had nightmares, she sensed Gwaeren's spirit with her, soothing them away.

A noise outside the window attracted the girl's attention. It sounded like a small animal crying. Tithen leaned out the window trying to see if she could figure out where it came from. She started to climb out the window and then realized that she would not be able to do that with the dress she had on. She would have to change first, and she knew exactly what she would put on.

Tithen looked down the hall to see if anyone was watching. Determining the coast was clear Tithen dashed into Legolas' room. Once there she quickly dove into the wardrobe at the back of the room. From previous forays into the cupboard, Tithen knew clothes that Legolas had worn as a child were in the bottom all the way in the back. Legolas had dug some of them out for her when she showed an interest in using the bow. Ada was not happy about it, but Legolas pointed out that is did not hurt for Tithen to know how to defend herself. Tithen grabbee fie first tunic and leggings she could find. She ran back to the door and seeing that no one was around, hastily made her way back to her room.

She giggled as she hurriedly put on the clothes. This was going to be a grand adventure. If she hurried, she would be back before they noticed she was gone. She briefly thought about the danger of going out on her own, but nothing had happened in years. She fastened the last toggle on the tunic, gathered her bow and dagger, and then scurried to the window. Looking around the yard, she made sure no one was in the area, and then scampered done the trellis. Freedom!

King Thranduil looked at the elves standing before him. Most were battered and bruised. The worst injured were lined along the wall, with Thranduil's daughter and her friend tending them. Too few remained of the patrol. This was the third attack this week. Their assailants came fast and furious; there was no time to avoid them. Even knowing they were there, did not help. One elf called them Draug Amarth, wolves of doom. These creatures were similar to wargs, but smaller, quieter, faster and in most cases deadlier. They traveled in packs and attacked as a group. They were so silent that they swarmed over groups of elves before the eldars even knew what hit them. Thranduil had not heard of creatures like these before. They must have come from Dol Guldur, no where else was evil allowed to flourish except the land that no spirit dare tred, Mordor. It has gotten to the point where no elf was safe beyond the walls. Even large patrols lost half their numbers before escaping.

King Thranduil listened to the debate going on around him. This new threat must be stopped. He looked over at his son, before he could do more then that, a disturbance at the door caused everyone to look that way.

A distressed elf hurried into the room and stopped before the king. He gave a little bow.  
"Your Majesty forgive me, a pack of draug amarth are outside the gate. The patrol from the south is due to return, they will never make it past them."

King Thranduil rose to his feet gesturing to the guards by the door. "Gather as many elves as to can and send them to the wall. See if we can drive them back."

King Thranduil led the rest of the elves out of the room.

Over with the wounded, Elinor looked at her friend. "Nyssa, I can take care of the rest, you might want to go check on Tithen Dulin. She is probably bored out of her mind."

Nyssa smiled and nodded at the princess. "You are probably right. I will bring her here, now that the meeting is over, she can help with the wounded." She knew the youngster enjoyed helping Elinor tend the injured.

Nyssa entered Tithen's room. "Tithen, do you want to come help Elinor with the wounded?" Nyssa looked around the empty room. "Tithen?" The young elfess noticed the open window. With her heart in her throat she hurried to the window. She scanned the yard looking for traces of the young human. She spotted the child heading to the wall with a determined look on her face. Before Nyssa could call out to the child she disappeared into some bushes. Nyssa ran for the door.

Thranduil and Legolas hurried up the wall and looked down at the creatures below. Thranduil was not sure that he had ever seen a more evil creature. There sre small about the size of a wolf, but with a stockier body similar to the wargs. They were like jackals, lunging at the elves on the wall above them. Thranduil could see the patrol stopped at the edge of the forest. They could come no further with the beasts between them and the gate.

The elves on the wall fired into the pack trying to take as many down as ibleible and trying to keep their attention on the wall and not the waiting patrol.

Unexpectedly one of draug amarth looked off to the left of the wall. With an eerie half howl half growl he lead the pack away from the gate. Thranduil signaled for the gates to be opened, while Legolas signaled to the patrol to hurry into the safety of the walls. The gate was no sooner closed then Legolas spotted Nyssa and Elinor running frantically towards them.

"Father! Tithen Dulin is outside the wall. She was seen going through the old gate." Elinor pointed off to the left at the gate that Tithen had previously been kidnapped through.

Legolas and Thranduil looked at each other in horror. That was the direction the pack of draug amarth had gone.

tbc


	2. chapter 2

Title: Friends to the end

Authors: Mystkyten

Rating: pg

Author's note: This takes place before the fellowship of the rings.

Summary: Tithen Dulin finds a new friend, one the other may not find as friendly.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize, they belong to Tolkien, I am only borrowing them for a little while. I promise to bring them back in the same condition as I found them, maybe with a little wear and tear

means thought  
means human speak  
means flashback  
"means elven "

Please R/R

Chapter 2

Tithen followed the cries to the old gate. She remembered the gate. This was the gate that she was kidnapped through, years ago. The forest was just beyond. She hesitated; she knew Ada and Legolas would be mad if she went through the gate. The whining became more insistent, it sounded like something was hurt. Ahe had her weapon with her. Nothing would happen. Tithen made up her mind. She could not leave an animal in pain. With a last look around she slipped through the gate.

She followed the cry to the edge of the forest. There she saw a pitiful sight. A creature unlike any she had seen was lying wounded with an arrow in its shoulder. A smaller being was nestled next to it whining piteously.

"Oh you poor thing" Tithen knelt near the creature trying not to startle it. The creature raised its head and growled at the little human, trying to keep it away from its baby. "I will not hurt you." Tithen continued to croon to the beasts.

The younger one, attracted to the gentle voice, slowly started to make its way to the child. The mother softly woofed at the baby, but was too injured to stop it. The baby ignored her mother and slowly approached the child. Tithen held her hand out to the baby to smell while continuing to talk softly to it. The baby sniffed the proffered hand and then wagging its tail, settled in her lap with a soft sigh and drifted off to sleep.

The mother watched every move that the baby and the girl made. She seemed to quickly realize that the human child did not intend to hurt her or her baby.

Tithen looked over at the mother worried about the arrow in her shoulder. Keeping an eye on the mother, Tithen picked up the sleeping baby and gently laid her next to her mother. The baby woofed softly and then went back to sleep curled up tightly to her mother's warmth. Tithen began to gently examine the arrow wound. It was red and swollen. From having worked with her sister, Tithen knew that the arrow would have to be removed before it would even begin to heal. The mother seemed to be very tolerant of Tithen looking at her wounds. Tithen continued to croon to her. "It's okay little mama, I just want to help you. You have to be hurting pretty bad with this old arrow in your shoulder." Tithen took a deep breath and decided to gently probe around the arrow keeping a close eye on the beast. She tensed a little when the mother flinched as Tithen probed too deeply, but did not make any move towards the child. As Tithen examined her, the creature became more and more docile, seeming to trust the little girl.

Tithen thought a while and finally made the decision to pull the arrow out. She had seen many arrow injuries and knew the basics of how to treat them. Number one thing to do was to remove the offending arrow. She knew that there was a chance that the animal would bite her, but she could not stand seeing her in so much pain. She tore her under tunic into strips to use as bandages once she removed the arrow. With a last look at the half-dozing animal in front of her, Tithen firmly grasped the arrow. "Okay, love, here we go. I know this is going to hurt."

The creature howled when the arrow was removed, but did not attack the child, she seemed to sense that the child was trying to help. Tithen grabbed the scraps from her torn tunic and wrapped it around the wound. This was the best that she could do under the circumstances. She wished she had some of the healing herbs that Elinor used on wounds.

As Tithen tied off the final knot, the mother lifted her head and looked into the clearing. Tithen followed her glance and was startled to see so many more creatures like the one she just helped. But these did not look as friendly. Tithen deliberately backed away from the two that she had been helping, slowly pulling her bow from her shoulder. She was hoping to be able to get to the trees before the pack was upon her.

The wounded beast struggled to her feet and placed herself between the pack and the child that helped her.

tbc


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize, they belong to Tolkien, I am only borrowing them for a little while. I promise to bring them back in the same condition as I found them, maybe with a little wear and tear

"means elvish"

A/N I am soo sorry for the slowness of this update. I have been having lots of trouble with my asthma, and actually had to hospitalized for a week because I stopped breathing once. Scared me and my kids. Anyways, there is one more chapter after this one and I have it mostly written. So I should have it up soon.

Thanks to Griz for reminding me that there are some people that are reading this and are waiting for updates. big hugs

Thanks also to Dee69 for keeping up with Tithen Dulin as well.

Big hugs to you both

Now on with the story.

Please R/R

Chapter 3

Tithen watched the largest of the draugs separate from the pack and move cautiously towards the mother draug. He appeared to be the alpha of the pack. He nuzzled her and woofed softly at the young pup at her side. The pup licked the muzzle of the older draug as if to say that she was alright. He looked up at the child standing still behind his mate and pup. He gently nudged the two of them to the side and warily approached the frightened child.

Tithen held her breath as the draug softly padded to her side. Trying not to show her fear, she slowly held her hand out for him to smell, she waited silently as the draug carefully sniffed her, keeping his eyes locked with hers. He seemed to be satisfied with what he discovered and started to turn back to his mate. He lifted his head and looked sharply towards the garden gate that Tithen had come through. He evidently heard something that was too soft for Tithen's human ears to pick up. With one last look at the mother and baby, the large beast reluctantly led the rest of the pack off.

Tithen realized that the leader must have heard elves coming and had left hoping to get them to follow him away from his little family. Quickly, but careful so as not to frighten her, Tithen knelt in front of the momma trying to coax her further into the forest. "Come, they will not understand and may try and hurt you." The wounded creature slowly forced herself to her feet. Woofing softly to the youngster next to her, she slowly moved to follow the little girl.

Legolas lead the group of elves to the gate hidden in the bushes. "She definitely came this way." Legolas pointed to the small footprints that were too small to be made by any elf. He hurried out of the gate, his heart in his throat. Thranduil was only a step behind. At first they could see nothing and Legolas released the breath that he had been holding. No sign of Tithen, but also no sign of the draugs either.

"Ahh, no!"

At Thranduil's gasp, Legolas turned back to look at his father. Seeing dread in his father's eyes, Legolas hesitantly followed his father's gaze. Legolas could not hold back his own gasp of fear. Heading back away from the wall was the pack of draug amarth. "Where is she?" Frantically they both scanned the area for Tithen, both fearing the worst.

"My lords, here."

Thranduil turned to look at one of the guards that were studying the trail left by the child. "She went off that way."

Anxious about what they would find, the king and his son hurried after the guard.

"TITHEN!"

Tithen turned her head towards the anxious voice, cringing when she recognized it as Legolas'. "He is going to be sooo mad at me, I will be lucky if he lefts me out of his sight for a month," she mumbled as she hurried to make a nest under the boughs of the tree. "Here, you should be safe here while you heal. I will try and come to check on you, but I am not sure I will be allowed to."

"TITHEN DULIN!"

"EEK, that's ada, I have to go." Tithen tenderly picked up the pup and kissed her softly on the head. "You watch out for your mama. Maybe, one day we will meet again." She took a second to enjoy the baby softly nuzzling her cheek, the carefully put her back with her momma. She covered the hiding area with some branches and with one last glance, Tithen hurried towards her frantic family.

TBC


End file.
